Visita
by Asshai
Summary: Un encuentro entre Gale y Katniss.. spoiler 3er libro.


Disclaimer: Tooodo pertenece a Suzanne Collins, es su saga, sus personajes... todo.

Resumen: Algo que me gustaría haber leido, o que me gustaría leer en un futuro: un encuentro entre Katniss y Gale.

**VISITA**

No era posible. Después de dos años sin verle, no puedo hacerlo ahora. ¿Cómo voy a reaccionar? Tengo las manos heladas y una sensacion intensa de mareo. Cuando Peeta me da la noticia y se va a la panadería, me pongo una chaqueta y salgo hacia el bosque. Aun me quedo parada un par de segundos siempre que llego a la parte donde estaban las alambradas, me parece tan fácil pasar por ahi ahora que no soy capaz de asimilarlo. Siempre hago el mismo ritual, primero una pierna, luego la otra y ya estoy de nuevo en mi territorio. Corro a sentarme en la roca que compartía con él, suelo hacerlo de vez en cuando porque me sirve para pensar, o mejor dicho, me sirve exactamente para todo lo contrario, no pensar. Solo me dejo llevar por los sonidos, por los animales que me rodean y me relajo. Ahora es diferente, no salgo al bosque para sobrevivir o para poder despejarme de la miseria de mi distrito. Ahora todo huele a libertad, todo el mundo sonríe y a nadie le falta un plato de comida, asi que el bosque me reconforta ahora de otra manera, me transmite paz y me conecta con mis raices.  
>Media hora despues, llega Gale.<br>-Siempre sé que aqui te puedo encontrar -comienza.  
>-Lo harias en cualquier parte, eres un cazador -le respondo como primer saludo.<br>Gale se acerca a la roca y mira al mismo punto del horizonte al que miro yo.  
>-Me alegro de verte Catnip -me dice, como no soy capaz de articular palabra, continua-, temia venir aqui, a casa, aunque lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas. Todo ha cobrado vida, la gente evoluciona en la dirección correcta. Al vislumbrar las primeras casas, me he echado a llorar.<br>Le miro a la cara por primera vez y veo como aún tiene los ojos hinchados.  
>- ¿Dónde vives? -le pregunto, por algun lado debo empezar.<br>-En el distrito 2, ahí es donde más falta hago, pero me traslado a las instalaciones del Capitolio y de los distritos 3 y 8 también. Construyo, reparo, y en los momentos libres, sigo cazando.  
>-Somos animales de viejas costumbres -le digo-. Yo también cazo por aqui muy a menudo, a Sae le encanta.<br>-No puedo explicarte la alegria que siento al ver el pueblo de nuevo vivo -me dice en voz baja.  
>-Nos ha costado mucho, pero aquí está , nuestro Distrito 12, el nuevo. Es mucho mejor, pero aun le faltan piezas para ser el sitio ideal, piezas que jamás volveran a estar aqui.<br>Gale agacha la cabeza y llora en silencio durante diez minutos, yo le acompaño desde el minuto numero dos.  
>-Lo siento mucho Katniss, yo la queria como a mi propia hermana -me confiesa.<br>-Lo sé Gale, se que tú has perdido a tu familia también, no voy a culparte por eso -le tranquilizo-, lo unico que sacaremos en claro, es que cualquier arma en una guerra servira para matar tanto a buena como a mala gente.  
>-Ella se lo merecia menos que nadie.<br>-La culpable de su muerte, aparte de ese horror que vivimos, fue Coin -le digo, por sus ojos veo que no ha sabido nada de este tema en todo el tiempo-. Coin fue la que la asignó directamente a cuidar a los heridos, ella no se habia ofrecido voluntaria pero no desobedecó esa orden porque en el fondo sabia que era una de las mejores para ayudar a los heridos.  
>-Entonces usaste muy bien esa única flecha -me comenta de nuevo con lágrimas en su cara, quiza sean lagrimas de alivio porque aunque las bombas eran su creación, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido usarlas sabiendo que Prim estaba en el campo de batalla. Coin en cambio, se aseguró de enviarla a una muerte segura. ¿Son las armas o las decisiones de las personas las que matan en una guerra? Lo segundo, sin duda.<br>-He visto a Peeta -me dice Gale, animando el tono de voz-, se ve que está recuperandose a un ritmo bastante bueno, eres la chica más envidiada de todo el pueblo.  
>-Lo sé -sonrio-, no se las puede quitar de encima, uso bastante el arco contra ellas.<br>Ahora nos reimos los dos, mejor eso que estar incómodos.  
>- ¿Le quieres? -me pregunta Gale, serio.<br>Al principio me ofende la pregunta, asi que doy un salto de la roca, dispuesta a marcharme sin decir palabra, pero en cambio, me quedo paralizada en el sitio, mirandole a los ojos.  
>-Estuve muy confundida hace un tiempo. Ahora ya no lo estoy -le contesto.<br>-Si no me hubiera marchado, si la guerra no hubiera tenido esas consecuencias... -empieza Gale.  
>-El resultado, hubiera sido el mismo -le digo-, cuando Peeta quiso matarme la primera vez que le vi despues de rescatarlo, el mundo se me vino encima. Estaba realmente hundida, casi logro que Snow me venza. Entonces valoré lo que era él para mi, me vi sola, aunque contaba con tu apoyo y el de los demás. Hubiera salido adelante, pero no seria tan feliz como lo soy ahora. Sé que empecé fingiendo Gale, lo sé. Pero creo que solo fingia ante mi misma, porque cuando me lo arrebataron, casi muero.<br>-Eso pensaba yo -responde Gale, levantandose también. Si Peeta estaba ahora el doble de guapo, Gale casi lo mismo. Por un momento añoro nuestros viejos tiempos, sintiendo una punzada de pánico por esos sentimientos. Pero me doy cuenta de algo muy importante, lo que añoro no es por sentimientos de amor hacia Gale, sino de compañia, de juegos, de risas, de sobrevivir juntos a un desastre. Añoro a mi amigo, alguien en quien confiaba casi plenamente, que ayudó a mi familia a vivir, que me ayudó a mi muchas veces. He confundido esos sentimientos durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora sé que Gale siempre estará en mi pensamiento como un buen amigo, no como un hermano mayor, pero si como alguien que necesitas en tu vida para que sea completa.  
>- ¿Volveras aqui más veces? -le pregunto.<br>-Volveré -responde él, paseando a mi lado de camino al pueblo-, no tan a menudo como quisiera, pero volveré.  
>-¿Fui la única causa para que te marcharas? -puede sonar egocentrico, pero en mi interior no lo es en absoluto, solo es que necesito saberlo.<br>-Fuiste una parte de mis motivos, queria dejarte ser feliz, conmigo no lo hubieras sido Catnip -me dice-, pero yo tampoco. Nunca debi forzar entre nosotros algo que iba más alla del enamoramiento, nuestra amistad era tan profunda que superaba ese sentimiento. La amistad no debe infravalorarse porque está ahi cuando la necesitas. Yo no he estado estos dos años, porque necesitaba desconectar, pero ahora lo estaré. No te digo que hablemos todas las semanas, pero si que mantengamos algo de contacto. Eres parte de mi.  
>-Y tu lo eres de mi -le digo-, asi que más nos vale hablar por lo menos una vez al año.<br>El sonrie y yo también. Los fantasmas del pasado han quedado enterrados, cada uno sabe su sitio ahora. Estamos en paz, siento no haberlo entendido antes, pero más vale tarde que nunca.  
>-Estoy saliendo con alguien -me dice de repente, antes de cruzar lo que era la alambrada. Abro mucho los ojos para darle pie a que me cuente más, porque me ha dejado intrigada-, es del Distrito 2 y es piloto.<br>-Escuché que hay una escuela de pilotaje en el Capitolio, me alegró saber que transportan heridos a hospitales, llevan comida a donde hace más falta y transportan herramientas para seguir construyendo.  
>-Asi es -me confirma Gale-, sobrevivió al desastre escondida con su madre y su hermano en el mismo distrito 2, casi mueren de hambre. Su padre era mecánico de los aviones del Capitolio, pero se reveló cuando comenzaron los juegos del Vasallaje. Lo fusilaron un dia después.<br>-Más consecuencias -comento.  
>-Si -dice Gale-, pero hemos construido un hogar y queria que supieras que te está muy agradecida.<br>- ¿Por matar a su padre? -le espeto.  
>-No, por inyectarle a la gente el coraje que hacia falta desde hacia tanto tiempo.<br>Asiento y miro al suelo. Me alegro tanto por Gale, que no tengo ganas de discutir más sobre el resultado de las guerras, asi que cuando me dice que quiere visitar a Sae antes de irse de nuevo, lo acompaño hasta la puerta.  
>- ¿Cómo se llama? -le pregunto.<br>-Se llama Victoria -cuando ve mi sorpresa, sonrie y me explica-, su padre compartia mis ideas acerca del Capitolio, estaba deseando el momento oportuno, destrozó tres aerodeslizadores. Le puso ese nombre como un augurio de lo que podia pasar.  
>-Creo -le digo sinceramente-, que es alguien ideal para ti, Gale, te hara inmensamente feliz.<br>-Lo sé -me dice-, pero soy inmensamente feliz desde que he hablado contigo Catnip, era lo que más necesitaba.  
>-Pues quedate tranquilo, vive el mundo que nació de nuestras acciones y disfruta tanto como puedas -le doy un abrazo-, no te olvides de cazar.<br>-Lo haré toda mi vida Catniss, es parte de lo que soy.  
>-Te echaré de menos -ahora que lo he visto, sé que le echare de menos, sé que no volverá a este Distrito en mucho tiempo y que sus visitas seran fugaces, porque aunque hemos entendido la relación que nos une, no deja de ser doloroso el recordar por lo que pasamos, el recordar que hubo un tiempo en el que ibamos a fugarnos juntos y en el que eramos uña y carne.<p>

-Yo tambien lo hare, siempre -me dice-, pero mire a donde mire sé que lo hago, gracias a ti. No por haber ganado la guerra, sino porque nos alimentamos juntos. Ahi es donde empezamos a vivir.  
>Sonrio y me dirijo a mi casa. Peeta está esperándome.<br>- ¿Como estás? -me pregunta preocupado.  
>-Mucho mejor que ayer -le contesto-, sé que Gale está bien y que hemos aclarado algo importante.<br>Peeta no quiere preguntar, de hecho si yo no lo digo, no lo preguntará jamás, por respeto.  
>- ¿Quieres saber el que? -le pregunto.<br>-No hace faltan Katniss, se que verlo ha debido ser algo muy grande.  
>-Si -le confirmo-, muy grande, he quedado en paz con él y me ha quedado muy claro que soy la más feliz del mundo.<br>-Lo suponia -dice algo serio.  
>-Soy la más feliz porque en cuanto te recuperaste, viniste a mi lado -me siento encima de sus rodillas-, porque me has soportado pese a que soy una pesadilla, nunca mejor dicho -Peeta se rie-, y porque te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie.<br>Peeta no me pide más explicaciones, lo ha captado perfectamente.  
>-Asi que no eres la mejor cazadora del mundo -le miro extrañada-, el mejor soy yo porque te he cazado.<br>Me hago la ofendida.  
>-Peeta, estoy contigo no porque me hayas cazado, sino porque haces muy bien de comer -pongo los ojos en blanco para reforzar mis palabras.<br>-Pues entonces esta noche no habrá cena, a ver quien lleva razón -me contesta contento.  
>En vez de replicarle una vez más, porque sé que estas discusiones pueden llevarnos mucho tiempo, salto encima de él y me agarro a su cuello, besándole en la boca.<br>-Puedo comer de aqui toda la noche -le digo.  
>-Entonces no haré de comer nunca -me dice, antes de llevarme al cuarto.<br>Si, habia una razón por la que guardé esa perla todo el tiempo, habia una razón por la que, ni siquera en la batalla se me perdió. Era la única certeza que tenia de que, en algun momento, Peeta seria mio.

**_FIN_**


End file.
